


Always Be There

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: NaLu Fever [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humour, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when Lucy is despondent, Natsu can rally her with a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Be There

"Luce, you're my best friend." Natsu grinned his widest, happiest, fang-bearing smile.

It never failed to rouse her out of a bad mood, or cheer her up when she felt sad. A lot of the magic in Natsu's smile was his unwavering innocence and belief in his simple view of the world. Lucy loved that smile.

She placed the second bouquet of flowers on her Father's grave and stood silent with her head bowed. A small twist of her lips showed her sadness - the seven year gap closing any opportunity to heal the rift between her and her Father. Her mother's death had been rough but inevitable after her growing illness. His passing was old and new at the same time. Lucy had escaped the heiress life and forged her own path; she was strong, independent and thankful. She had family - her guild mates were nakama.

"Thank you." Lucy closed her eyes and let the sorrow well up in a crashing wave, drowning her briefly and rolling over and subsiding. A tear gathered and rolled down her cheek. She pivoted on her heel and looked up into the sunny sky; the endless blue dotted with clouds. Nearby flowers were visited by butterflies and bees gathering pollen. The blonde took a step away from the cold tombstones, the sound of her own breathing seeming very loud in her ears. "You can go now. I'm fine - "

Natsu's hand on her shoulder silenced Lucy. Two heartbeats later, Lucy was caught up in an almost crushing hug. More tears flowed as she shuddered her sorrow wrapped in her best friend's arms. Gradually, she calmed and pulled out of his embrace. Wiping away the traces of her tears with her knuckles, she thought of Natsu's grin and tried her own version on for size.

"Take this - " Natsu held out a plain white handkerchief. "Dry your tears and remember I'll always be there for you."


End file.
